Numerous types of travelling toys are available in the marketplace, including, for example, toy cars which operate on and off tracks. In the case of the track toys, there are often two or more tracks which parallel each other so that players may race their cars against each other.
While toy cars and vehicles are generally of interest to many children in imaginative play, being able to race cars substantially expands the interest and excitement of such toys to many children, particularly as they advance in age and skill. However, there often comes a point when the child grows tired of play with toy cars and similar vehicles, even toy cars which are adapted to be raced against each other. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide novel features which will renew and prolong interest in such toys by enhancing the competitive challenge and excitement which they present.